


Bed

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity loves Oliver's bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

Felicity loves Oliver’s bed. She really does, mostly because it has Oliver on it and she gets to lay beside him too but that’s not the only reason. She loves it cause it’s big, king sized, with its fluffy feather filled pillows and white cotton sheets. It also has the softest mattress in the entire world.

She loves it because she gets to see a side of Oliver reserved only for her on it. The softer side, not The Hood, not Mr Queen, just plain and simple Oliver and she loves it. She loves him! So yeah that pretty much sums it up. She sighs contentedly and turns in his arms burying herself against his side. Because it’s Sunday and it’s late in the afternoon and they still haven’t left the bed she loves so much. If she’s being honest, they have no plans to leave what so ever. Because she’s naked and he’s naked and there are other things they’d rather do than face the real world.

The city would survive a whole day without their precious super hero wouldn’t they? ‘Cause Felicity would like to have him for herself for a little bit longer and the subject is not up for discussion.


End file.
